deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Saeko Busujima
Saeko Busujima is a third-year in high school and president of Fujimi High School's kendo club. She is extremely skilled with a sword and close combat. Not much is known about her family except that her father had traveled abroad on a self-defense conference before the advent of the Outbreak. It is also mentioned in the manga that the Busujima family has been protecting the throne for ages, therefore all Busujima members are skilled in combat. Saeko is shown to be a kind, caring, strong, and very reliable person, which is pointed out by other characters. Saeko often considers the feelings of other members of the group and often ensures their well being. Later on in the series, Saeko reveals her sadistic side while fighting zombies, and she explains to Takashi that she was this way before the start of the story. Four years prior to the start of the story, a man had attempted to assault her. Armed with her bokken, she easily disposed of the would-be assailant, breaking several of his bones before the police came. This experience revealed her sadistic tendencies; she enjoyed holding the power to inflict pain on another human being. In addition to her reliance on killing the undead in order to survive, Saeko continually struggles with this part of herself, which causes momentary weaknesses in her otherwise strong demeanour. Battle vs. Leland Vanhorn (by SPARTAN 119) Saeko Busujima walked into an old abandoned house, katana in hand. Suddenly, the silence was broken by the sound of two gunshots, one missing entirely and one grazing Saeko's side. Saeko drew the Beretta Model 92 from the holster around her leg and pointed it in the direction the gunshots came from, up the stairs. On the top floor landing stood and man armed with a Colt M1911. Saeko fired four shots from her Beretta, missing, but driving Leland "Serial Killer X" around the corner. Saeko gave chase. The two face each other and fired at the same time, shooting the guns out of each other's hands. "Good", Saeko said, readying her katana, "I prefer to fight up close and personal". Saeko lunged at SKX, but Vanhorn got out his hunting knife and blocked the blade, sending up sparks as steel met steel. Saeko slashed again, Vanhorn jumping into a side room and pulling a metal fireplace poker out of the dead body of his latest victim. SKX swung the poker at Saeko, knocking the katana away. Saeko got out her bokken and blocked the next blow, but the impact snapped the wooden practice sword in half. Saeko walked backward as SKX got out his hunting knife. "Now little miss, How shall I kill you, which of my victims should I imitate?", SKX asked, "Shall I strangle you and place you at the scene of the crime with a male mannequin, like "The Match Maker", or should I give you a slice across the throat like the "Roadside Carver?" Saeko laughed, "I think it is I who will have the pleasure of killing you, and I already know exactly what I'm going to do!" Saeko grabbed her katana from the floor, and in one swift movement, slashed off SKX's feet. Saeko then hacked and slashed at SKX, his screams causing her great ecstasy. This was better than simply killing zombies. Vanhorn's scream as Saeko thrust her blade between SKX's legs brought her to a height of pleasure she had not felt since her "first time", when she beat that man who attacked her half to death in the alleyway. Finally, Saeko came to a "climax" as she sliced Vanhorn's head off. Saeko Busujima walked away from the scene with a sense of satisfaction. She did not care if Rei ended up with Takashi instead of her. As long as the world was still in anarchy, as long as she could keep killing, she was happy. WINNER: Saeko Busujima Expert's Opinion Even though saeko had no training in firearms, she still has the better gun by a large enough margin to dominate over Vanhorn. Additionally, she had another big edge with her Katana over Leland Vanhorn's knife due to this battle being mostly close range combat. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle with Kouta Hirano vs. Yuno Gasai and Yukiteru Amano (by SPARTAN 119) Kouta Hirano and Saeko Busujima walked through a city street in Tokunosu, walking over the bodies of countless zombies that they had killed. The two of them were separated from the rest of the group. Suddenly, the sound gunfire rang out from around a street corner. Saeko held her katana in one hand and drew her Beretta in case the survivors proved to be hostile, as Kouta checked that all his weapons were loaded. The two survivors turned the corner, and saw two people, one was a boy armed with an MP5 submachine gun, and the other a girl armed with a hatchet walking over a heap of corpses. "Hey!!", Kouta yelled out the survivors. The girl responded by drawing a pair of Smith and Wesson 36 revolvers and firing several times at Saeko. Saeko took cover, as did Kouta, who came under fire from fully automatic fire from boy with the MP5. "We're still human, dammit!", Kouta said, as Saeko added, "Stop shooting!" Yukiteru Amano and Yuno Gasai, having been driven over the edge by the combined trauma of the first the "survival game" and then the zombie apocalypse, did not stop firing. They could no longer tell zombie from human. Kouta looked up over a destroyed car he was using as cover and fired his AR-10 DMR. The first two shots missed, but the third impacted Yukiteru's MP5. The bullet fragmented as it hit the weapon, sending a fragment into Yuki's arm as the MP5 was knocked out of his hands and launched about twelve feet down the road. Yukiteru, however drew as SIG Sauer pistol and fired several shots at Kouta and moved from cover to cover. He was getting two close for the sniper rifle, so Kouta took cover and unslung the Ithaca M37 shotgun from his back. Meanwhile, Yuno Gasai charged at Saeko, revolvers blazing. All of her shots, however, missed, as did a several pistol shots from Saeko's Beretta and a blast from Kouta's shotgun. Kouta fired three more missed shots at Yukiteru, who returned fire again. Yuki took cover behind a car and reloaded, before coming up to fire at Kouta. Kouta, however, was ready for him, and lined up Yuki's head in the Aimpoint sight and pulled the trigger. A blast of buckshot flew at Yuki's head, several of the lead pellets tearing up his face and shredding his brain. Yuki fell to the ground, dead. "Headshot!", Kouta yelled triumphantly "YUKI-KUN!!! NO!!!", Yuno yelled, before she drew her crossbow and took aim. "YOU... KILLED... MY YUKI-KUN...", Yuno said in rage, pointing her pistols at Kouta, but realizing she was out of ammuntion. Yuno drew her crossbow and fired at Kouta, grazing his side with the bolt. As Yuno reloaded her bow, Kouta tried to fire his shotgun, but he was also out of ammo. Kouta dropped the empty gun and drew the modified nailgun he used as an improvised pistol. There was not time to aim, Yuno had him dead in her sights. Kouta instead held the nailgun one handed and fired several shots. One of the nails hit its mark, embedding itself in Yuno's arm. Yuno dropped the crossbow and clutched her arm in pain. Saeko took this opportunity to lunge at her and slash with her katana. Yuno dodged the attack and drew her own blade, slashing at Saeko, who blocked. Kouta tried to aim at Yuno with his shotgun, but she was too close to Saeko, he might hit Saeko in the blast. Saeko and Yuno's blades clashed, the fight moving further down the street, away from Kouta. Eventually, However, Yuno drew her hatchet with her other hand as used the head as a hook, disarming Saeko. Saeko stepped backwards, drawing her bokken, but Yuno hit her with the blunt end of the hatchet and knocked her over. Kouta had to do something. He got back on his AR-10 DMR and took aim at Yuno, who stood over Saeko with axe raised. Kouta squeezed the trigger. The bullet, however, went slightly wide, resulting in a painful, but not immediately lethal hit to the lower torso. Amazingly, Yuno kept fighting. Saeko, however, had gotten the break she needed. Yuno charged at Saeko with her axe. Saeko, however, has retrieved her katana, and slashed right through the axe handle and into Yuno's torso. Saeko pulled the katana out, and, with a look of combined immense satisfaction and psychotic euphoria on her face, Saeko thrust the blade into Yuno's back, killing her. Kouta walked up to Saeko, who thanked him for helping her deal with Yuno. Kouta, however, had found Yukiteru's collection of weapons. Kouta picked up his MP5 and several magazines. "Nice!", Kouta said enthusiastically, "A Heckler and Koch MP5A4 submachine gun, capable of firing in semi auto, three round burst, or full auto! We should take this SIG and the other weapons as well" "Agreed", Saeko said. A few minutes later, Kouta and Saeko walked away from the seen, both looking like walking armories. Kouta had the MP5 in his hands and the DMR and Ithaca over his shoulder, the Sig at his side, and the revolver, nailgun, and the hatchet in his backpack. Meanwhile, Saeko had two swords, a bokken, a revolver, and a Beretta in her arsenal. Expert's Opinion This was not too difficult of a win for Kouta and Saeko. Kouta had the best training of all four of the contestants, and he and his partner also had better experience. Both Yuno and Yukiteru were very bad with guns. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Mai Kawasumi (by SPARTAN 119) Mai Kawasumi patrolled the area outside her school, longsword in hand, stained with the blood of countless zombies. Her high school had become a familiar battle ground for Mai, first the against the "demons" and then against the hordes of mindless killing machines created by a viral outbreak. Now, Mai had only one objective: find her friend, Sayuri Kurata. Mai Kawasumi sliced through a group of several more zombies, when suddenly, her blade met something with a clanging sound- Mai's longsword collided with a katana wielded by Saeko Busujima, who had been slashing through the same undead horde. Neither girl had noticed the other. Saeko was now in a psychotic bloodlust, and attempted a second slash at Mai, aiming downward at her head, which Mai blocked with her sword. "I'm not one of them!", Mai said, surprisingly calmly for someone who had just been attacked. However, Saeko's attack continued. In her bloodlust, she could not tell that Mai was an ally. Realizing the girl was still attacking her, Mai blocked Saeko's second attack, and counterattacked, making a horizontal slash at Saeko, which Saeko evaded by jumping backwards. Mai pushed forward her offensive, making a rapid thrusting attack, which Saeko dodged by sidestepping in spinning motion, getting behind Mai and aiming a slash at her neck that would have decapitated her were it not for Mai ducking the blow while turning on the spot, slashing at Saeko's legs. Saeko lowered her katana in time to block Mai's low strike, but Mai managed to keep her sword in place as got back to her feet. Mai then jumped backwards, onto a ledge about four feet tall. Using the higher plane and her almost superhuman agility, Mai jumped several feet into the air, and came down in a jumping slash. Saeko prepared to block, holding her sword with one hand on the hand and one on the flat side of the blade, the flat of the sword facing towards Mai. Mai's sword impacted in a shower of sparks as steel ground against steel. Saeko retaliated with several wild slashes, with Mai dodged by jumping backwards. Mai then ran forwards and pushed off the wall of the school, launching herself over Saeko's head and landing on her feet several meters from Saeko. Mai then turned around and charged at Saeko, blade raised. Saeko turned around as she heard Mai's footfalls on the concrete sidewalk. As Mai prepared to slash, Saeko grabbed her by the wrist and threw her over her head judo-style, using Mai's own momentum against her. Mai felt pain all through her body as she landed on her back on the hard concrete. The good news was at the fall had done any permanent damage. The bad new was that Saeko was now standing over her, her katana readied for a downward thrust into Mai's head. Mai rolled out of the way as Saeko prepared to strike, but that proved be unnecessary. From behind her, someone grabbed her by the waist, with one hand, and held back her sword hand with the other. "Saeko-san!", a boy about Saeko's age said as he knocked the sword out of Saeko's hand, as he turned her to face him. "Snap out of it!", the boy said, gave Saeko a sharp slap across the face. Saeko moved her hand up to pinkish mark where the boy had struck her. "Takashi....", Saeko said.... "I knew it... I snapped... I'm too dangerous to you... I can't be allowed to stay with you" As she spoke, Saeko picked up her katana and held it towards her stomach, as though about to commit seppeku. "SAEKO, NO!" Takashi said. It happened in a flash of steel. Saeko's sword flew out of her hand. Mai Kawasumi stood next to Saeko, holding her longsword, having blocked Saeko's suicide attempt. "I was once troubled as you were, thought suicide was the only way out...", Mai said in her quiet, almost monotone voice, "But there is nothing to be gained by throwing your life away. If you you do, then your demons have won." "Arigato", Saeko said simply, taking Mai's hand and getting back on her feet, "I'm sorry for the way I acted, I got... carried away..." "It's OK... We all have our own demons we must battle... But no one has to face them alone." After a long pause, Mai asked, "Your name, it was Saeko, right" "Hai", Saeko replied, "Saeko Busujima". "Mai Kawasumi", Mai responded. Shortly afterwards, the boy introduced himself as "Takashi Komuro". The second after Takashi introduced himself, several gunshots rang out. Behind them, Saeko, Mai, and Takashi heard three zombies crash to the floor, just feet from them, having approached as they were talking, attracted by the noise of the fight. Several feet from the zombies stood a girl with light brown hair in a the same school uniform, armed with a Glock pistol, with the slide in a back position, noting that she had expended the entire magazine. Mai recognized the girl immediately as her best friend, Sayuri Kurata. "Mai!", the girl said, "Sayuri was so worried". Mai ran to Sayuri and hugged her. As Mai and Sayuri broke apart, Mai said "Nice shooting. Where'd you get the gun?" To be honest, Mai impressed that Sayuri was able to kill those three zombies- Sayuri was very clumsy, the one time she tried practicing using a bokken with Mai, she slipped as she tried to strike. Admitted, she had expended and entire magazine on three zombies. "Sayuri found it off off a dead police officer", Sayuri said simply, "But Sayuri could only find one more clip, she was mostly hiding from them. Sayuri was so scared". Takashi wondered why Sayuri referred to herself in third person, but that would have to wait for another time. A group of about twenty of "them" was making its way over the group of survivors, attracted by the gunshots. "Sayuri-san", Takashi said, "Can you reload that gun?". "Yes", Sayuri replied, somewhat taken aback at being addressed by Takashi, "Sayuri figured it out when she was hiding." "All right, reload and keep the gun ready." Sayuri released the spent magazine and reloaded her weapon. "All right, everyone stay in a group", Takashi said as he picked up an Ithaca 37 shotgun, "And Sayuri, Don't fire unless they get really close, Saeko, Mai, and I will keep them off you. If you have to shoot, go for the headshot. You ready?" Sayuri nodded. Saeko and Mai charged forth into the zombie horde, Mai splitting the skull of a zombie with a downward jumping slice and Saeko decapitated a zombie with her sword. Within minutes, the two swordswomen had sliced apart the horde, save for a couple which Takashi bludgeoned with his shotgun butt. Sayuri was impressed with how well Saeko handled her sword, she was every bit as good as Mai, and Takashi was clearly an experienced "zombie fighter" as well. The three of them made quick work of the undead horde, clearing a path back to the amphibiuous vehicle. A day later, Tayagi Mansion Saeko and Takashi walked into foyer of the Takagi mansion, being almost immediately greeted by Rei and Saya. The two girls both expressed concern for their comrades, but Saya also berated them for their recklessness. Seconds later, they noticed the two other girls. "Mai Kawasumi", Mai said, "and this is my friend Sayuri Kurata". "Rei Miyamoto", Rei responded, as "Saya Tayagi" introduced herself. "We found these two near a school", Takashi said. "Mai, she's really good with her sword, probably as good as me", Saeko said, choosing to leave out the details on how she found out just how skilled Mai was. "Anyway", Takashi interjected, "Where are Kouta and Shizuka-sensei?" "Shizuka-sensei is upstairs resting at the moment", Saya said, "and Kouta's out back playing around with his guns." "Sayuri-san", Takashi said, "There's someone I'd like you to meet". Sayuri look surprised, but followed him out towards the back nonetheless. "Anyway", Takashi asked as they walked, "I know this might be a touchy subject, but why..." "Why does Sayuri refer to herself in third person?", Sayuri asked, "It's OK, Sayuri doesn't mind you asking... It's just, Sayuri lost her little brother... when she was only a child. It really effected Sayuri... from then on, she felt like she was and outside observer, watching herself." "I'm sorry...", Takashi said "Don't worry, it's OK", Sayuri repeated, but Takashi dropped the subject until they reached a garage-turned armory in the backyard, where Kouta was busy cleaning his AR-10T marksman rifle. "Kouta", Takashi said. Kouta looked up the workbench at Takashi. "Oh, hi Takashi", he said, "I'm assuming Saeko's in the house". "Yeah", Takashi replied. "I was sure you two would make it back OK. Saya and Rei were worried sick, though", Kouta replied, before continuing, "Who's the other girl?". "This is Sayuri Kurata", Takashi said, "Met her and one of her friends near a school." "Kouta Hirano", Kouta said as he shook Sayuri's hand. The second he let go, he said noticed the weapon sticking out of her back pocket." "That's a Glock, Austrian handgun made mostly of high-impact plastics, there are a number of different versions. Mind if I take a look at it?" Sayuri looked at Kouta, not sure what to make of him. "He's a bit... OK more than a bit of gun otaku", Takashi said, "He's actually a pretty nice guy.. not to mention he's the best shot I've ever seen. I figure if it weren't for him and Saeko, we'd all be dead." Kouta swelled with pride at Takashi's pronouncement, but quickly turned his attention to the weapon Sayuri had just handed her. "A Glock 19 to be precise", Kouta said examining the pistol, "It's a smaller version of Glock 17, firing the same 9mm caliber rounds as the 17. This one has a 15 round magazine, but other magazine sizes are avai....". "Kouta", Takashi interrupted him, "I was wondering if you could teach Sayuri to shoot it". "Sayuri is not a very good shot, it took her a whole clip to kill three zombies, and she has only one clip left." Most people would notice Sayuri's odd use of third person, but Kouta was not most people. Instead, he responded to her sentence by saying, "Technically, its a magazine, not a clip- a magazine is a container that stores ammunition in a firearm, which may or may not be detachable, while a clip is simply a device to hold several rounds of ammunition together, typically for insertion into and non-detachable mag...". Kouta ended his when Sayuri gave him a look like she'd never seen anything like him. "Oh, sorry about that, I get carried away sometimes", Kouta said, "But your in luck, the guards of the place have set up a little firing range of on the east side of the grounds, and Tayagi-san has allowed me to use it for target practice. They're saving most of the ammo for actual combat use, they have some set aside for target practice, Kouta said as Kouta grabbed several magazines for a Glock and walked over to he firing range with Sayuri and Takashi. The range consisted of a backstop crudely created using a bulldozer and several improvised targets- plywood cut outs and a few aluminum cans on stacks of bricks. Kouta set Sayuri up on the firing line and began instructing her on proper firing stance. "Keep your legs apart and and your arm straight. Focus on the front sight", Kouta said as he corrected Sayuri's posture. "Like this?", Sayuri asked. "Just like that, now squeeze the trigger slowly, don't pull it to fast, try to fire as you exhale." Sayuri squeezed the trigger, and blow a soda can off the top of a stack of bricks, looking rather pleased with herself. "I'll leave her to you", Takashi said. "She'll be a an crack shot in a few days", Kouta said. Takashi figured Kouta was exaggerating a bit, but with proper technique, Sayuri was doing better- she shot another can as Takashi left. Between the gunshots, Takashi heard them talking. Looks like Kouta had finally gotten around to asking Sayuri about her speaking in third person. WINNER: Saeko Busujima Expert's Opinion Saeko won this battle because of her superior training and swordsmanship, being skilled enough to overcome Mai's superior agility and slight regeneration abilities. Overall, for the purposes of this match- combat between two unarmored individuals, the two swords were generally similar enough to be considered even. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Disregarded Battles Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. Battle vs. Dexter Morgan (by MrPacheco101) “Tonight’s the night. Its gonna happen” 12:00 midnight In a abandoned dojo Dexter is preparing his kill site, coating the walls with clear plastic tarpaulin to catch the spilled blood, covering the floor with newspaper to soak up all the blood dripping on the floor, setting up the table for his victim to lay, placing photos to adorn the killers guilty conscious, and a some biodegradable garbage bags to wrap his victim’s remains in. The target has been on Dexter’s list for such a long, but now the time has come to get what she deserves. Name: Saeko Busujima Age: 18 Occupation: senior student at Fuijimi High School, president of the Fuijimi Kendo Club, and former champion of the Kyoto Kendo Tournament. History: Nov.12 2005: a man attacked Mrs. Busujima on her way home, she defended herself with her bokku and cracked the man’s ribcage puncturing his lung and crushed his skull causing severe brain damage, the man died before he was evacuated to the hospital; Ms. Busujima was acquitted of first degree manslaughter under the fact she was “defending” herself. Nov.27 2005: during practice in the Kendo Club Ms. Busujima severely injured a fellow male student, he was rushed into the ambulance, but died before he was admitted in to the hospital. No charges were presses against Ms. Busujima under the fact that the death was labeled “accidental”. Dec.30 2005: a man in his late 40s was found dead in a dark alley, his temple was caved in, both legs broken, arm twisted outward, and his back broken in three places. Ms. Busujima was the only witness who found the dead body in the alley, some people were suspicious that ms. Busujima was the culprit, but no evidence pointed her to the case so the death was labeled “Theft and Robbery”, but nothing was taken. “Your time has come Ms. Busujima and there’s no escaping this time.” Dexter thought to himself as checks his knifes’ sharpness. 2:00 a.m. Dexter is picking the lock of Saeko’s house with ease, meanwhile inside the house Saeko wearing a violet kimono with a eloquent floral design is meditating in a private shrine her house; she holds a katana from her family’s collection to practice with after meditating. Unbeknownst to her Dexter is slowly creeping up on Saeko with his garrote in hand and ready to strike, Saeko unsheathes a third of a blade and sees a image of a Dexter creeping up behind her, Saeko then unsheathes the katana and strikes at him, but Dexter barely dodges the attack and drops the garrote on the floor. “Shit! Not good.” Dexter thought to himself now realizing that his victim know he is here. Saeko gets up off the floor and turns to face the serial killer.” I suggest you leave while you have the chance.” Saeko said with her cold blue eyes staring straight into Dexters. ”Not yet.” Dexter said then points at her. “Not without you.” A smirk appears across Saeko’s face “Suit yourself.” She said then charges at Dexter and tries to slash him, but he dodges the attack then pulls out a knife from his back pocket and tries to slash the wrist holding the katana until Saeko blocks the attack with it and pushes him back. Saeko then tries to impale the sword into Dexter’s chest, but he moves out the way and gets behind the young swordswoman and gets her in a headlock; Dexter then squeezes Saeko’s neck trying to cut the blood circulation from the brain to make her unconscious, realizing she must do something fast Saeko stomps on Dexter’s foot causing him to loose his grip around her neck, then elbows him in the stomach causing him to groan in pain, finally turning around and slashes Dexter in the chest. Dexter yelps in pain and puts his hand across his wound, he then looks up and sees Saeko charging at him with the katana over her head and ready to strike. Saeko then swings the sword down at Dexter, but the serial killer grabs the arm holding the blade before it can touch him and twists it causing Saeko to drop the weapon, and finally throws her facedown on the ground. Dexter grabs the garrote laying on the floor and wraps it around the young girl’s neck; Saeko then starts to suffocate and scratches her neck to get the noose off, but with no success. Saeko’s eyes began to close, her struggles become weaker, until finally she loses conscious. Dexter then looses the noose and drags the unconscious girl into his planned kill site. 2:45 a.m. Saeko wakes up and finds herself naked on a table in a empty dojo wrapped in plastic, she tries to move her body only to realize that her body is also wrapped in plastic. ”Where am I?” she thought to herself, Saeko then starts to scan the room and sees pictures of her victim and a array of tools laying on a tray.” Where the hell am I?” she said “Your awake.” A voice said. Saeko turns her head around and sees Dexter sitting in chair wearing a lab apron and gloves.” Who are you?” Saeko said sternly.” Who? Me?” Dexter said then gets up off the chair “ Just someone who’ll pass judgment on what you have done.” He said as he grabs a scaple from the tray and gets behind the trapped girl. Saeko then turns her head to face the photos of her past victim.” Heh, I knew I’ll be caught someday, but not like this” She said with a light tone.” Yeah that’s what most of them say sometimes.” Dexter says then lightly slices Saeko’s right cheek. “Ah.” Saeko squeals when she is cut, then Dexter takes a drop of blood from the wound and puts it on a slide. ”It seems you have been doing this a long time.” Saeko said looking at the precision of her captor’s work.” Talking won’t get you anywhere.” Dexter said as he grabs a knife from the tray.” Your right, but at least I know I have something that makes me whole.” Saeko said looking at her captor. ”What is that?” Dexter question. “ The feeling.” Saeko said. “ The feeling u get being on top of those who are weak.” A wicked smile creeps up on her face. “ The feeling of being drunk on power!” Her eyes began to be filled with madness. “ The feeling of that unquenchable pleasure that thrives in your heart!” Saeko yells, then looks at Dexter with her cold, blue eyes. “ You know that feeling, don’t you?” She said. A grin appears on Dexter appears on his face as he puts a ball of cotton in the young psychopaths mouth to keep her from speaking anymore. “ I know that feeling Saeko.” Dexter said brushing Saeko’s cheek. “ But unlike you…” Dexter then holds the knife up in the air. “ I know how to control it.” Then plunges the knife into her chest, killing her instantly; her eyes still cold as before. Dexter then takes the knife out of her chest and puts it in the tray, he then takes out the saw cutter. “ Showtime.” Dexter said then turns it on. 3:00 a.m. Dexter is driving his boat far away from the shoreline into the deep murky depths with garbage bags full of Saeko’s remain. Dexter stops the boat and throws the bags into the murky water depth where they will be engulfed by the oceanic trench, he then looks at the moon with a smile “Tonight, was a good night.” Winner: Dexter. Expert's Opinion TBA To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Horror Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Child Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Zombie Hunters Category:PA Warriors Category:Television Warriors